Power of Terror
by Kamen Rider Chalice
Summary: This is basically a "What if" as in what would happen if a certain character were to suddenly gain the power of the Purple Combo from Kamen Rider OOO. Each chapter is different, so have fun guessing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Naruto.

_**Terror VS Garra**_

This is bad, really bad! Moments ago, Uzumaki Naruto had just begun his fight with that red headed bastard, Garra. It's the third part of the Chunin Exams, everyone from Konoha, along with a lot of people from the surrounding countries, has come to watch the exams, only to watch Naruto to be stuck in a bind by Gaara.

If you were to ask him his reason, Naruto has only one reason for being here. That reason is to avenge his friend, Rock Lee. In the Preliminary Matches, Lee fought against Gaara lost, losing both his left arm and leg in the process. Because of this, Rock Lee's ninja carrier is over. Naruto is fighting Gaara to avenge his fallen friend, and he'll beat him, even if it takes everything.

Originally however, his team mate, Sasuke, was supposed to fight Gaara instead. He was late for his match, so they decided to give him some time to get there, otherwise he would he would be disqualified. A few matches later, Sasuke had still not appeared yet. When it was decided that it was time for Garra's match they waited a few more minutes for his arrival.

Unfortunately, when both Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei arrived, they were, sadly, two seconds late. It didn't matter they were there now, since they missed the last deadline, Sasuke was disqualified from the Chunin Exams. Kakashi said he was sorry to everyone, and as for Sasuke, surprisingly, he took it well.

He said that he can use this as a chance to train more and get stronger, in case if he were to ever fight someone as strong like Garra or perhaps ninjas who are even stronger, like his brother for example. Before he went up to the seating area for the spectators, he told Naruto to win his match for him. Also, if he were to loose, Sasuke would never forgive him.

So here he is, Naruto, fighting against that killing loving freak in Sasuke's place. So far, he has already tried to punch and kick him, gut Gaara's Sand Shield got in the way of every attack. He even tried his signature move, the Kage Bunshin, to try to weaken him, but even that didn't work. He's now running low on chakra, and he can't keep this up forever.

He could use the Kyuubi's chakra, but he doesn't want to use it yet. He's afraid that it might try to possess him if he were to use it.

"You…are boring me." Gaara said with his monotone voice. "I've had enough of this…" He raises his right arm forward, the hand now facing in Naruto's direction. "…die."

Suddenly, before Gaara could commence his attack, a bright light appeared into existence between the two fighters. It was so bright; it blinded everyone who was watching said fight. When the light faded, the light came from a large white orb, and it wasn't alone. Hovering around it was a total of five small purple colored medals.

"What…what are those?" Naruto asked himself.

"They're getting in my way." Gaara said with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

Suddenly, while everyone was wondering what was going on, the orb, followed by the medals, launches itself towards…Naruto!

"Whoa! Hey, hey wait a minute!" Naruto yells out as the orb grows closer to him. He couldn't get out of the way in time, for it takes the form of a slithering snake and wraps itself around Naruto's waist. And then, the white glow of the snake vanishes to reveal some kind of belt. A high tech belt to be specific.

The belt around his waist is silver in color. On his left is a small silver ellipse container of some kind. On his right is a round device with the outsides colored in gold and grey, while the front is colored in two halves, black for the top and white for the bottom.

In the front of the belt, is another device with three round slots in it. Its body is colored black; the center slot is surrounded by multiple blue colored lines, and those lines stretch out to the far sides of the belt.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he tries to pull the belt off of him. "What is this? Errr, why won't it come off?" As he struggles, his attention moves from the belt to the purple medals…which are now hovering around him. "Man, what are these things?" Was all he got to say before the medals did something different.

One of the medals…loges itself into Naruto's chest…and enters his body. "Ah!" He yelped in pain. The rest of the medals followed in suit, as they force their way into the boy's body through his chest.

After the last of them invaded his body, his eyes shot wide open, he tightly grips onto his sides and falls to his knees. Something's…something's wrong. Those medals! They're doing something to him! The pain he's feeling is becoming unbearable! It's as if all the pain he has suffered from while growing up is coming back at him in full force all at once! He tries to hold it in, he doesn't want to scream out from the pain…but…even Uzumaki Naruto has his limits.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Naruto!" All of his friends yell out for him from the stands, hell, even Sasuke yelled out to him. The Hokage, Sarutobi, got out of his chair walked over to the edge of the floor of the Hokage's personal sitting area, looking over to Naruto with worry in his eyes. Hinata's eyes started to water as she hears Naruto's scream of pain.

"That's right…scream." The red headed boy said with a wicked smile on his face. "Now scream…for mother!" He swings his arm out, then a stream of sand from Gaara's gourd, launches itself towards the screaming blond.

"Naruto, look out!" Sakura yelled out to him, her own face covered in tears from Naruto's painful scream.

Suddenly, from within Naruto's body, Naruto is suddenly forced to stand up, and then three of the five medals flew out of him and block the attack, as if it were nothing. As the three are now floating in front of him, Naruto looks…relaxed. No, more like his body is numbing up from the pain, yet still standing.

The medals flew again, but instead of reentering into him, they flew into the belt. Each of them flew into each slot, while losing their glow. Without even touching it, the device moves itself by tilting to the right; its left side facing upward whiles its right side facing downward. For a split second, the medals flashed purple.

Naruto looks back up and stairs towards Gaara, his face emotionless, which is very uncommon for the hyper active blond. Not to mention what else is uncommon…his eyes started glowing purple.

Just when things couldn't get any weirder, the circular device on his right, as if it was possessed, began to move on its own. It detached itself from the belt, and it floats to the device to the front of the belt, and slides itself over the see-through holders for the medals. As it did, the lower white half of the handheld device sparkled purple three times, while the medals produce three purple chimes. The device returns to its place on his right side, and then…this is what they call 'the magic begins.'

Three rows of holographic purple circles surround his body, including purple lighting. The first row surrounds his head and moves forward in a position like a water wheel, the second row surrounds his torso and moves to the left, and the third row surrounds his legs and moves right.

**PTERA**

** TRICERA**

** TYRANNO**

A strange voice was heard by all, but from where, they have no clue. Also, when the voice spoke out the words, for each word, the rows stopped and each have an image. The top image has a picture of a Pterodactyl;the middle has a picture of a Triceratops, and the last one is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Then the three images combined into one, and placed itself onto his chest. In a flash of purple…Naruto doesn't look like himself anymore…

**PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS**

The color purple slowly spreads itself over Naruto's new form, a tail and a pair of wings of energy form from his back, his body is suddenly covered in ice, but then it explodes off of him. His body produces a white mist and it quickly spreads, freezing anything it touches.

Gaara jumps back to avoid the ice that's quickly expanding, not wanting to see if his Ultimate Shield can block it or not.

Finally, Naruto starts to show signs of movement again by slouching, bringing his arms together…and roars. **"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" **The continuous roar is so strong it shatters the ice surrounding him, and it is so loud it could be heard from outside the arena. Everyone stood up from their seats, their faces covered in shock.

Shikamaru grabs onto the railing as he watches his friend, "…Naruto?"

**"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **With the roar's end, he slouches forward, his arms and hands in front of him…and he's growling…like an animal.

As Gaara looks towards his transformed opponent, his wicked smile returned. "That's right! Such blood lust! It's making me ecstatic! Come! Come at me! Let mother drink your blood!" Whatever Gaara was going to do however, he never got the chance.

Naruto suddenly vanishes, and immediately reappears in front him…and punches him in the face. It was so fast no one could see it, and it was so strong the people could a blow of wind hitting their faces. Gaara was thrown to the arena wall behind him, but he never reached it.

Again, Naruto vanishes and reappears behind him, and kicks him in his side. The strength of the kick launches Gaara to the other side of the arena, and again Naruto attacks him. The process kept repeating in a fast paste motion, it's as if Naruto became ten times stronger and faster than Rock Lee is when using the power of the gates.

Deciding to end this, Naruto stops the process by letting Gaara hit the wall. Upon impact, a web of cracks had formed, and Gaara's body had actually been imbedded into the wall. He is now stuck, and he's into too much pain to move. It's too bad for him that Naruto isn't done yet.

Naruto suddenly punches and pushes his arm into ground, forming cracks around it, and from within those cracks, a glow of purple. He pulls his arm out of the ground, now holding something in his hand. It appears to be a purple single bladed axe, with the blade in the mouth of a dinosaur. He then pulls out a silver colored medal from the belt's container, and inserts it into the top edge of the axe.

The medal dropped down to the bottom of the blade, and then he pulls up a handle from the back and closes the dinosaur's mouth.

**GULP**

He then flips the axe and holds it to his side and pulls down a lever, transforming it from an axe into a long ranged weapon.

**PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS HISSATSU**

A purple glow of wavy energy and lighting began to charge at the barrel of the weapon, which is, unfortunately for Gaara, aimed directed at him.

And so, with nothing to lose…Naruto pulls the trigger…

**Author Note: Sorry if you were expecting a better ending, but since this is a preview I don't want to give away EVERTHING. Anyway, would you like me to write a story like this? If so, who should be Kamen Rider OOO, Naruto, or should I somehow bring Eiji into the Elemental Nations? Of course, the Purple Combo will have to wait until the middle of the story. Give me your answer in your review if you want. Okay, well, see you later and I hope you enjoyed this preview.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario + Vampire.

**Terror VS The Public Safety Commission**

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" How did it come to this? All Aono Tsukene wanted was to hang out with his friends, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, hell even Gin, in the News Paper Club. But here he is, tied to some monster form of the cross in a crucified manner, and is being burned alive.

If only he could hear that lovable sweet voice of Moka's just one more time…

"Tsukene!" The yell of a certain pink haired vampire he heard.

"Eeerrr…M-Moka…?" Has his…desire been heard?

Suddenly, before anything else could happen, a bright light came into existence and blinds everyone. When the blinding light faded, they all can see a floating white orb, surrounded by five purple colored medals. Before anyone could make a comment on them however, the five medals launch themselves from the orb towards the burning boy.

When they were close, three of them put out the fire while the other two cut through his bindings. With the flame purged and his bindings gone, he falls on his legs on the floor below him. He quickly pants for breath, and looks up to see his wonderful friends running towards him.

"Tsukene!" They all shouted out his name happily as they run through the crowed of students, seeing that he's alright.

"Everyone…you came." Tsukene slowly mumbled, "…You all ca-ah!" He was suddenly silenced. He started feeling pain…a lot of pain, as the purple medals force their way into his body through his back. His eyes open widely, his mouth wide open, there is so much pain he can't even scream. He couldn't even notice that the white orb suddenly floats towards him.

Once it was close, it changes its form from an orb to that of a snake, and wraps itself around Tsukene's waist. The white glow of the former shaped orb then fades away, revealing some kind of high tech belt. **(Author: Since this is a preview, I'm going to assume that you know what the OOO Driver looks like. If you don't, then simply go to Google and type in "Kamen Rider OOO Driver.")**

"Tsukene!" The voice of a worried Moka yelled out, seeing him in pain. Before they could reach him however, members of the Student Police step in their way, blocking them from continuing.

"You do realize" Kuyou asks the girls, "that what you were about to do would have been the biggest betrayal to the school? It doesn't matter, even if you decided not to help him, I was going to kill you anyway….starting with him!" He quickly turns around to Tsukene's fallen position. He forms a fire ball from his hand…and launches it towards the boy.

The girls watch in horror as the ball of flame reaches closer to their beloved friend. "NOOOO!"

Suddenly, Tsukene's body feels like its got a mind of its own, as he is now being forced to stand against his will. And then, three of the five purple medals eject themselves out his body, and stops the fire ball completely as it explodes. Instead of going back inside of him, they flew towards the belt and insert themselves into each slot. The device then moves on its own as it slightly tips itself, the medals flash for a single second.

For a boy who was in complete agony just a minute ago, he looks relaxed…no, more like in a trance. If that wasn't enough for it to call it weird…his eyes started glowing purple.

The round handheld device on his right suddenly starts floating through the air, hovering over to the front of the belt, flies over the medals and by doing so, makes three purple chimes from the medals. The device returns to its spot on the belt's right side, and then…something that any monster thought impossible for a human could do happens.

Three holographic purple circles spin around his body, and then, a strange voice could be heard.

**PTERA**

**TRICERA**

**TYRANNO**

Three images stopped from each row as the voice called out a name. The top image has a picture of a Pterodactyl;the middle has a picture of a Triceratops, and the last one is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. If anyone had to guess, they look like pictures of dinosaurs. It didn't stop there however, as the images smashes into each other and become one. It quickly floats over to Tsukene's chest, and then, a flash of purple.

**PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS**

The color purple slowly spreads itself over Tsukene's new form, a tail and a pair of wings of energy form from his back, his body is suddenly covered in ice, but then it explodes off of him. His body produces a white mist and it quickly spreads, freezing anything it touches.

While most of the members of the Public Commission got away, a few were caught by the mist, and once it touched them, it freezes them. The new armored Tsukene begins to show movement by crossing his arms…and roars…

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" **Tsukene's roar was so powerful; it shatters the ice around him, releasing the commission members, who then falls to the ground.

Moka places both of her hands over her mouth, her eyes shows that she's in shock as she had just witnessed her friend into a forced transformation. "...Tsukene?"

**"-AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **With the end of Tsukene's roar, he slouches forward, his hands like claws…and he's growling.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Kuyou yelled in shock, "How can a mere human turn into that? Err, no matter! Take him!" Some of the members transform back into their true forms and charges towards Tsukene.

In response, he retaliates by forming a pair of large pterodactyl wings on his back. The wings flap only once, and a powerful gust of wind blows the charging members away.

"Wings? Damn it; take it to the sky then! Attack him from the sky!" Kuyou ordered to the rest of the commission. The rest of the members reassume their true forms, and most of them are air based monsters. They take off into the air and, thanks to his wings, Tsukene follows them by flying.

One tries to kick him, but he grabs the member's leg, pulls him in and punches him in the stomach. He threw the member to another, causing them both to fall. One tries to punch him from the front, but Tsukene suddenly vanishes and reappears behind him, and kicks him in the back.

Another tries to attack, this time from behind, but he again vanishes and appears from behind, he rolls forward quickly and drops a kick to the back of the member's head. Again, another member attacks from behind, but he counters by elbowing him in the face. The force from the elbow blew the member away, but he wasn't done yet, he teleports directly in his path and punches him in the face.

This time, a female member tries to attack him up front. But instead of just attacking her, he teleports all over the area around her numerous times, until he appears behind her, brought his hands together, and smashes them down on her head.

Again from the front, again he vanishes and appears behind him, he starts off his assault with a kick, a few punches to the chest, another kick to the chin, and then a rolling kick to the head. Another from behind, and he defeats him by upper cutting him in the chin.

Again from behind, and Tsukene counters by kicking him. This time, the next one attacks him from above, but he dodges by vanishing and reappears above his attacker, and double kicks him in the back.

"What's going on here?"

"He's too fast!" The last of the members cry out of fear of Tsukene's monstrous strength and unmanageable speed.

Suddenly, the bottom part of the circle on Tsukene's armored chest glows purple, then a purple tyrannosaurus rex's tail grows out of his lower back. He quickly spins around in a circle, and pummels the rest of the airborne members with his tail colliding against them. With those members out of the way, Tsukene slowly lands on the ground, his wings and tail vanishing from his back. Now all there's left is Kuyou and the rest of the commission.

"This is…this is not possible!" A distraught Kuyou yelled. "How can a mere human like you gain that kind of power in the first place? Tell me!"

Tsukene doesn't answer him, hell; he probably can't because of his enraged state. He then grabs the round device on his right, and he drags it over the medals in the belt.

**SCANNING** **CHARGE**

The two yellow horns from his shoulders extend themselves and their pointers launch towards their target: Kuyou. Unfortunately for Kuyou, because he was still in so much shock…he didn't even see the attack coming.

**Author Note: That's it for this preview, hope you enjoyed it. Now then, as I asked from the last preview, would you like me to write a story like this? If so, who should be Kamen Rider OOO, Tsukene, or Eiji? Honestly though, Eiji could really fit right in with him becoming a Greeed. If you wish to give me an answer, simply write it in your review to this chapter, that is if you want to. Anyway, see you later! **

**Important Note: Most of the fight was inspired by Alvin-Earthworm's work, Super Mario Bros Z, the fight between Mech Sonic and the Axem Rangers X. Alvin-Earthworm, if you're reading this, then I am very sorry. Please Forgive me. **


End file.
